1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved alarm clock construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is well known that alarm clock constructions have been provided wherein each has a reed member that is moved to an alarm producing position when a preselected time is reached by the time mechanism thereof whereby the reed member is vibrated in such position to create an alarm sound, the predetermined time having been selected by an alarm setting member of the clock construction. Such reed member is normally biased toward the alarm producing position thereof and is held out of such position until the time mechanism permits the reed member to move into the alarm producing position thereof when the preselected time is reached by the clock mechanism.
Certain of such prior known alarm clock constructions each have means for temporarily turning off the alarm producing means of the alarm clock construction for a certain short time period after the lapse of which the alarm producing means again produces its alarm sound.
For example, see the following seven U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,200--Ring et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,733--Robinson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,577--Ring et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,899--Boyles PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,314--Morton et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,668--Boyles PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,358--Boyles
In each of the alarm clock constructions of the above seven patents, the alarm sounding reed member thereof appears to have one end fixed to the frame to provide for the pivot point thereof whereby the actuator member that controls the position of the reed member is believed to act on only one side of the pivot point of the reed member.
In regards to the means for intermittently turning off the reed member during the alarm sounding operation of the respective alarm clock construction, each of the above seven patents appears to have a timer operated member movably carried by a part of the alarm clock construction thereof other than the reed actuator member to cause the reed actuator member to stop holding the reed member in its non-alarm producing position after the lapse of a certain time period.